


Abandoned rat's

by Prickat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Billy Batson Needs a Hug, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, kind off
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prickat/pseuds/Prickat
Summary: Las siguientes veces que lo vio solo pudo ver como él crecía como persona y como héroe, como cada vez se hacía más cercano a él, Billy Batson, no el Capitan Marvel, o Shazam, si no que él simple Billy Batson, el niño de la calle con una enorme responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.¿Pero no son los dos iguales?
Relationships: Billy Batson & Jason Todd, Billy Batson/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Abandoned rat's

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño fragmento que se me ocurrió después de leer un fic de estos dos, pero fue hace mucho y ya no recuerdo como se llamaba o si lo leí aquí en AO3 o en otro lado.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.

La primera vez que se conocieron el no era nada más que un principiante incómodo que heredaba un nombre más grande que el suyo, por otro lado, él tenía un cuerpo y un nombre más grande de lo que le correspondía y no podía llenar totalmente.

Robin nisiquiera lo miró más de dos segundos, en realidad, ¿por qué lo haría? Él no era nada más que otro compañero de Batman de la liga.

La segunda vez que lo vio, estaba enojado. Al parecer había peleado con Batman por lo que se fue a esconder al Monte enfurruñado mientras el resto del equipo finjia que nada paso.

Cap estaba a cargo, era la Madre Den después de todo, así que decidió hablar con Robin a ver si se lograba abrir un poco para desahogarse.

_No es como si el resto del equipo apreciara su presencia, después de todo._

La tercera vez él le estaba gritando a Wally y a Kaldur sobre tener una buena vida, que nunca les falto nada, que nunca tuvo que valerse por si solo ni cuidar su espalda y no tenían ni idea de que era vivir en las calles. Intentó intervenir, pero no hizo mucho bien, estaba seguro por la forma en el que el resto del equipo lo miro y como Robin chisto hacía el furioso.

_"Especialmente tú Cap, no me digas nada, como si alguien como tu pudiera entenderlo, oh, el mortal más poderoso del mundo."_

En lo personal se repitió varias veces esa frase mientras se acostaba en su colchón raido en su departamento abandonado, el cual con suerte tenía una manta que lo cubria levemente mientras ignoraba el retumbar de su estomago.

Robin era alguien enojado, alguien furioso con la vida, desconfiado, y eso estaba causando problemas en el equipo, y Billy no podía quedarse indiferente, simplemente no podía.

Es por ello que la próxima vez que lo vio lo invitó a su hogar para contarle una historia.

No estaba seguro de porque le revelo su identidad, algo que resguardaba tan furiosamente, ni porqué le mostro su hogar en un inició, pero al ver la expresión de comprensión que le dio Robin y la forma en la que sus hombros cayeron dejando atrás la tensión, supo que hizo bien.

Especialmente cuando pudo comenzar a llamarlo Jay, generalmente en su mente, o a solas.

Entraron en una comprensión silenciosa, un acuerdo muto.

**Se entendían.**

Las siguientes veces que lo vio solo pudo ver como él crecía como persona y como héroe, como cada vez se hacía más cercano a él, Billy Batson, no el Capitan Marvel, o Shazam, si no que él simple Billy Batson, el niño de la calle con una enorme responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

¿Pero no son los dos iguales?

Esa pequeña compresión los hizo volverse mejores amigos, pero Billy, el escualido chico que era, no pudo evitar desear más, quererlo más, de otras formas que no debía.

Al parecer no fue el único.

Su primer beso fue un intercambio incomodo, ansioso.

_Inocente_.

Pequeñas tomadas de mano, suaves besos superficiales, miradas cariñosas, abrazos calidos. Eso era lo que ellos eran, eso era lo que tenían.

Cuando Jay llegó ese día, alterado, furioso, Billy no sabía que hacer a parte de tomar el rostro del chico entre sus manos, besarlo suavemente y decile que lo amaba, a pesar de todo lo amaba y nada iba a cambiarlo.

Jay dijo te amo.

Se acostaron juntos, abrazados.

Billy penso que iban a estar bien.

Amanecio al día siguiente, sólo en un departamento abandonado y con un colchón destrozado con un lado frío.

Sintió que algo en su alma le faltaba, algo en su magia.

Lloró.

Días después visito Gotham a escondidas y lloró como nunca antes sobre una lapida vacía puesta recientemente.

Batman nunca le dijo.

_¿Cómo iba a?_

Nadie sabía lo que tenían.

[ × ]

Durante mucho tiempo sintió que algo le faltaba, algo escencial.

Había perdido una parte de sí.

Ir al Monte, o a la Watchover solo le hacía recordar, solo le daba dolor.

No podía volver.

Se distanció de todos.

Agarro sus mejores recuerdos con Jay, los físicos, y se los llevó a la Roca para resguardarlos allí.

Decidido, se sentó en la trono de roca.

Desde ese día, a menos que se le necesitara, el Capitan Marvel yacia sentado sólo en la Roca de la eternidad sintiendo que la mitad de su alma fue mutilada.

No fue hasta un par de años después que debido a una emergencia en la que se le necesitaba que volvió a pisar el Monte.

[ × ]

No sabe como, ni porqué, pero terminó en Gotham, frente a la tumba que se había negado a visitar pero que siempre inconsientemente mandaba flores mágicas.

Él no era el Cap.

Era sólo Billy Batson, más grande, más triste, llorando sobre la tumba de la única persona que llego a amar más que a si mismo, que era todo lo que él tenía, en realidad.

No se dio cuenta de la figura que se acercaba silenciosamente por detrás suyo.

No se dio cuenta de que el casco rojo que tenía en sus manos se caía.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba allí.

_"¿Billy?"_

Y así como así, girandose bruscamente, con los ojos abiertos en shock e incrédulos, sintió como esa mitad de su alma mutilada se recuperaba un poco.

_"¿Jay?"_

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Comentarios?


End file.
